Always and Forever
by cyke93
Summary: Haley and Nathan reflect on Karen's Café and the River Court. Post 8.21, oneshot.


Always and Forever

Summary: Haley and Nathan reflect on Karen's Café and the River Court. Post 8.21, oneshot.

For some reason, I can't find the time to get the next chapter of Keep Bleeding out. The next two chapters are actually all laid out in my head but its just a matter of putting pen to paper sort of speak. This hasn't happened lately but I did feel inspired to write this one shot even though I didn't like 8.21 very much. Actually this whole second half of season 8 feels like its been a bust but that's another conversation lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy this short little one shot and please review.

* * *

><p>Haley glanced at the baby monitor to make sure Lydia was still sleeping before setting it back on her nightstand. She leaned back against the pillows on her bed and sighed.<p>

"I think I washed all the dirt from my hair." Nathan stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of basketball shorts, drying his hair. "I never realized how dusty the river court was." Nathan tossed the towel onto a nearby chair and joined his wife in bed.

"Well, it worked. You were able to stop them from doing construction." After Mouth and Millie's piece aired, the city temporarily suspended all construction on the site, citing further review.

"Speaking of construction, did you find a contractor to help renovate the café?"

"I'm meeting with one tomorrow to draw up plans." Haley propped herself up on her elbows. "You think I'm crazy for doing this? I mean I know I had everyone come over for Thanksgiving but to run my own café?"

"Well considering you practically helped Karen run the place in high school, I think you'll do fine. Besides, it's not as crazy as having a bunch of grown men sleeping in a park."

Haley smiled. "I grew up in that café. When my family got too much, which was often." Haley chuckled and Nathan smiled back. "I'd go to the café and hang out with Luke and Karen and Keith. I got to know so many people around town and visitors to the area. I want that for our kids… a place for them to go to, where they'd be safe and happy."

Nathan gave a sad smile.

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"I'm just thinking about how different our childhoods were, it's hard to believe we grew up in the same town." Nathan lamented. "You got to hang out with Lucas and Keith.. I didn't get to do that.. made me wish I'd come around sooner.. met you sooner."

Haley caressed his cheeks and ran her hand through his still damp hair. "If that happened, we would've been married when were ten." Haley teased.

Nathan smiled, "Well you know what I mean." Nathan paused. "I remember how big of a help Keith and Lucas was after we got married. I just wished that when Keith was alive, I would've hung out with him more, me him and Luke.. guess you can chalk that up to Dan again."

"Keith maybe gone but you always have Lucas. Keith never wanted you and Lucas to end up like him and Dan. He'd be so happy to see how far you two have come."

"I know… I guess that's why I wanted to save the River Court. With out it, I wouldn't be where I am today. I didn't grow up there like Lucas or Mouth or you with the café but it's a place where I found my family and where I got to teach my son the game I love so much."

Nathan leaned back and ran his hand up and down Haley's arm. "It was also where I lost my one and only one on one game but I ended up winning from it. I was so pissed about losing that I came up with the brilliant idea of messing with Lucas' dorky but sexy best friend." Nathan smirked.

"And how did that brilliant idea of yours pan out?"

"Well I was able to stick it to Lucas by marrying said best friend and knocking her up… twice." Nathan smirked even wider.

Haley laughed. "Oh you're horrible."

"But you love me anyways."

"Unfortunately I do." Haley snuggled closer to Nathan and rested her head on his bare chest. "Thank you for losing that game to Lucas and then trashing the River Court and making me tutor you." Haley placed a soft kiss to his chest and Nathan chuckled.

"And thank you for working at the café so I knew exactly what time your shift was done so as to convince you to go on that serial date with me." Nathan kissed the top of her head.

"Well I'm not thankful about what happened at the end of that serial date." Both Haley and Nathan chuckled.

"I'm thankful our kids will get to enjoy those places for years to come."

"And I'm most thankful that even if the café and river court were gone, I'd still get to spend those years with you and our family." Haley hugged Nathan tighter.

Nathan hugged her back and muttered those familiar words when he first pledged his life to her. "Some day this beach may wash away, the ocean may dry and the sun could dim but on that day, I'd still be loving you.. always and forever."

"Always and forever." Haley vowed back.

End.


End file.
